


Demolition Lovers

by greengreed



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Caught, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Heist, M/M, POV Third Person, Rare Pairings, Romance, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed
Summary: Flint Marko and Alex O’Hirn experiment with their powers on a successful heist. What happens afterwards is not at all what either of them would expect... Nor what Peter Parker would expect to see.Request from Tumblr!!





	Demolition Lovers

Some men imbued with superpowers use those powers for great good, some for great evils. Either way, many use those powers for deeds beyond the abilities of a regular human. They used them to do something extraordinary, whether that be for good or evil. Then, there were men like Alex and Flint. Perhaps, there WERE no men like Alex or Flint and not just because of the powers they have. Just because they were... Them. Idiots blessed with powers, using them for personal gain. 

That’s what made them such a good pair, the Bonnie and Clyde of supervillains, in a sense. Just less successful. Every once in a while, the two of them would luck out and steal something real big, until the spider came along and knocked them on their ass. The high of stealing something and getting away with it, even for a few minutes, was a fantastic feeling. 

This night, the heist was a true success. The two of them got away with quite a few bags of loot, consisting of mostly money. They’d lugged it to a warehouse by the pier, using one’s strength and the other’s sand abilities to carry the enormous amount of stolen goods. So luckily, it didn’t take them too long. Spider-Man didn’t show up and the cops didn’t seem to be following them. 

“How’d we get away so easily?” Questioned the out of breath Rhino, breathing in and out heavily. Swiftly, he tore open the bags of cash with his horn. The bags were torn to shreds which tired him out even more. After a few moments, he sat himself down on the pile of cash. It was soft enough to lay back on, so the giant man spread himself out across the stacks. 

“Must be these new powers of ours. We really got lucky with these, huh?” The sandier of the two commented. These powers did seem like a curse at the start, but they seemed to help them more. They had a lot more abilities now that would aid them in their criminal pursuits. Sandman threw himself down upon the pile of money as well, sitting beside his accomplice. 

“What are we gonna do with all this money, Marko?” Asked the bigger of the two, following a moment of silence. The two needed a moment to rest, to catch their breath, before chatting about their loot, which they had quite a lot of. 

“I say we leave the country. I’m done with this business, this was my big score.” He replied. “Remember me and you talked about getting out of here? Skipping the border and going to Canada?” Both men let out a laugh. They shared a lot of ideas about what they were going to do when they finally got the money they needed. 

“I say you and me, we move up North and buy a mansion. And a boat.” Suggested the man with the horn. Neither said anything after that. They just thought of a better life, away from crime and all of this supervillain nonsense. And in a moment of silence, they turned to look each other in the eye. In that moment, there was a slight collection. As if it was magnetic, the two moved closer together. 

“You ain’t that comfy with this Rhino suit on, you know.” Marko said as his head rested on the chest of his partner. 

“Doesn’t need to be comfy.”

“I’d like it to be.” Despite his comments, he didn’t move his head. In fact, he got even closer, gripping the other’s large hand. He could shift his particles, thankfully, making his hand large enough to fit into the other’s. His hand turned to sand for a few moments, adjusting to the curves of the other’s grey hands, making sure they had the perfect fit. 

“You feeling something?” Asked the Rhino. It was clear there was a spark between them. They wouldn’t be all cozied up next to each other if there wasn’t. “We never done this before, you and me. All close like this. Not saying I don’t like it, it’s just a new thing.” 

“Just be quiet and enjoy it, okay?” Said the other with a grunt. He was still thrashing around a bit, trying to get comfortable. The whole Rhino exoskeleton was not comfortable to cuddle with. 

There was quiet once again between the two. They had a moment of just feeling each other’s chest moving up and down, their little movements that meant they were alive. Hesitantly, O’Hirn leaned in slightly. Slowly, slowly, he leaned closer to his companion. Slowly, he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“What was that?” Exclaimed the Sandman, clearly not expecting it.

“I kissed ya! What else?!”

“You’re doin’ it wrong! Like this!” Soon enough, Marko had grabbed the other man by the horn and pulled him closer, into a deep and passionate kiss. It varied quite a lot from the soft kiss that he had gotten on his cheek. The kiss lasted a few seconds, until they both came up for air.

“You’re the one who’s doing it wrong! Do it like this!” The Rhino argued before pulling him into another kiss again. This went on for a while. Kiss, breath, argue, repeat. 

In that moment, a spider had been crawling around the pier. A spider...man. He saw the two villains creeping over here. He’d heard about their crimes a few minutes after they had been committed, so he was behind, but not so far behind that he couldn’t catch them. 

It was the arguing that caught his attention. He knew those two voices so well. It was his old buddies, the Rhino and Sandman. Two criminals turned superpowered criminals. Not much of a difference, just two idiots given powers they couldn’t use responsibility. He swung into the warehouse they rested in, heroically landing before the two of them.

“Look wh— Wh— What are you guys doing?” The spider didn’t have a great reaction to the kissing. He was confused. His webbed hands covered his eyes as he approached the stolen items. “I’m gonna return these, you two go back to that. I’ll arrest you later. Let me just go bleach my eyes first.”

Honestly, the two didn’t even notice him. Too busy with each other’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> It means a lot to me that y’all are reading my weird yet lovable ships! Thanks a ton!!


End file.
